


Say it like you mean it

by Yakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 3, M/M, drunk, drunk feelings, kakayamaweek2018, possibly my onlycontribution, sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: Kakashi is drunk again. Tenzo is sick of dealing with his coping methods, especially when he says those 3 words.





	Say it like you mean it

They stumbled insideas Yamato used his wood release to create a key. It was 3:30 am and this was the fourth time this month where he had to do this. 

He set Kakashi down on the couch and got the supplies: aspirin, water, bandages, and a moist towel. He set them by Kakashi’s bed and went to retrieve the drunk man. 

He walked back into the living room to find Kakashi swaying back and forth as he tried to get his shoes off. 

Yamato suppressed a chuckle as he watched his senpai, the famous copy cat ninja, struggle like a child. He walked over and sat on the floor as he assisted in pulling off the sandals. 

“Come on.” Yamato commanded as he hoisted Kakashi up and helped him get to his bedroom. After plopping on the bed, he got to work.

He helped Kakashi wiggle out of his shirt and pants and washed him up. He stayed silent as he felt each of his muscles flex under his touch. No matter how many times he does this, he is still amazed at the attractiveness of him. It wasn’t until He got his pajamas on, that Kakashi spoke again.

“Whyyy are you s’quiet?” He slurred out, alcohol potent on his breath.

“What is there to say? You’re drunk and...this isn’t healthy.” Yamato hissed out as he wrapped up Kakashi’s hands, red from the constant scrubbing.

“You just keep doing destructive things rather than letting someone help you and it’s just so frustrating to see someone I care about keep doing this.” He finished, expression much softer.

“There. You’re all cleaned up, go to bed.”

Kakashi grabbed Tenzo’s arm and dragged him down so they were both lying down. “Stay with me tonight.”

Tenzo sighed. Here it comes. “You don’t need me here.”

“I want you here because I love you.”

There is was. So casual and nonchalant as if it was said every day before breakfast. A simple declaration of love. Tenzo hated it. He despised it in all its glory. 

“No you don’t” He said with frustration.

“Mmm but I do.” He said grinning as if he had not a care in the world.  
Tenzo shot up out of his grasp and stood up. “No. you don't. You really don’t Kakashi. If..If you loved me things wouldn’t be like this.” He waved his hands for emphasis as he continued yelling. “If you loved me then you would say it when you’re sober and not drunk off your ass at 3 in the fucking morning! A- and you would take me out sometimes and stop having me pay for everything. And most importantly, you would just let me help you. You would share your burdens with me and stop trying to deal with everything on your own.” Tenzo took a deep breath and ran his fingers across his face as he sat back down on the bed. 

Kakashi seemed to ponder his words. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he had a chance.   
“It doesn't matter. You’re not going to remember this or if you do then you’ll just pretend it never happened.” Tenzo stood up and walked out shutting the door behind him.

\---  
Tenzo groaned as light shone on his face. It had to be around 10. Tenzo doesn’t usually sleep in late but it was a rough night. He took in a moment to breathe in the calmness around him. He rolled out of bed and headed towards the shower. He figured he should check on Kakashi after he got dressed.

Coming out he smelled bacon and felt a familiar chakra. He walked into his kitchen and saw Kakashi making him breakfast.

“It’s about time Tenzo.I got food. I was wondering if you were going to join me.”

“Do you ever knock? Or feel the effects of a hangover?” Tenzo asked with equal amounts of sarcasm and general curiosity.”

“The world may never know” Kakashi smirked.

They ate and cleaned up in comfortable silence. Kakashi lied on the couch while Tenzo got ready for duty. Tenzo couldn’t help but smile as he saw him splayed out while engrossed with that stupid book. He could be so irritating but Tenzo couldn’t stay mad.He just wanted what’s best Kakashi. 

“Senpai, have you seen my face plate?” Tenzo questioned as he looked around.

“Oh. Nevermind I got it.” He said as he found it on the floor next to the couch. He put it on and proceeded to walk out. “Just lock up when you leave senpai.”

“Hold on.” Kakashi stopped him as he was walking out the door. 

Kakashi adjusted Tenzo’s faceplate and cupped his hands around his cheeks and pressed his lips against the other’s. It was light yet sweet. It was like a fresh sip of lemonade on a hot day.  
It was over as quick as it happened. “Have a good day at work. I’ll have dinner ready at 5 and maybe we can go out for a walk or something.”

Tenzo was still processing what happened but settled for, “Yea ok. Sounds good.”

Tenzo turned around to leave when he was called again.  
“Oh, Tenzo..I love you.”

Tenzo was utterly shocked. Kakashi had a nervous expression on his face and Tenzo put it all together.

“I love you too senpai. I’ll see you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something. I apologize for any errors and what not. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
